Particular embodiments generally relate to controlling items and more specifically to reconfiguring functional actions for an input device based on a focus on a focus item associated with a controllable item.
Many different items may be controlled automatically using an input device. For example, a television, DVD player, and other electronic devices may each have their own input device. Additionally, as automation of other items not normally controlled by input devices becomes more popular, such as the control of lights, household appliances, cameras, etc., additional input devices may be needed. Accordingly, a user may need many input devices to control various items. This becomes hard to manage as carrying around all the input devices is unrealistic. Further, the different functions and layouts for the different input devices may be confusing and make it harder for a user to use the various input devices.